


For You, I will

by N_Scribe



Series: Of all the Little Moments (Collection of Hollirey Drabbles) [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Because I need more dad!Bobo here's Waverly getting sick and him looking after her, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Scribe/pseuds/N_Scribe
Summary: A sickness hits the citizens of Purgatory and when Waverly catches it; her response is to reach out to the last person who ever thought she would. And there is absolutely nothing in this world or the next that is going to keep Bobo Del Rey from looking after his Angel.
Relationships: Bobo Del Rey | Robert Svane & Waverly Earp, Doc Holliday/Bobo Del Rey | Robert Svane
Series: Of all the Little Moments (Collection of Hollirey Drabbles) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701409
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	For You, I will

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Plot and pairing are mine and the characters are borrowed in this work of fan-made fiction off of which no money is made. 
> 
> Author’s Note: Because there is a need in my to write Bobo taking care of a sick!Waverly in these trying times, you all get this. Because I need it. And I’m pretty sure so does the fandom. This takes place pre-Bulshar (because I don’t like that Season so Doc still has his ring). 

_ For You, I Will _

Bobo was used to getting calls mostly warning him to keep a tighter leash on the Revenants, sometimes to help with whatever supernatural inconvenience needed dealing with in the area, but never like one like this. “Hello?” he answers wondering why it was this number of all of them. While they all had his number because it was just easier that way he’d figure certain ones would never call him. 

“B-Bobo?” Waverly’s voice is off, slurred and it has him stilling in an instant. 

“Waverly?” he says softly, “Angel, what’s going on?” Her calling like this could not be good not with the strain of sickness hitting everything that was human. Everyone was in a panic trying not to get sick. 

“I don’t...feel so good…” 

Something squeezes tight in him. “Where are you?” he asks keeping his voice calm. 

“G-getting off the Homestead. W-walking.” 

Alarm fills him at that but he doubted she’d take being chastised well. “I’m coming to you, Angel. Hang on.” With that, he rushes out of his apartment before sending a text to Doc telling him to go and disinfect the homestead before Wynonna or Nicole got there and make sure they were okay. 

He is at the baseline of the property when he watches her stumble down, pure stubbornness carrying her, and catches her before she tumbles. “Y-you...came…” 

“For you? Always,” he murmurs as he picks her up, “Gonna take you back to the compound. Revenants can’t get this. I’ll have Doc tell Wynonna and Nicole.” 

She shivers and presses closer. “C-cold. I’m cold…” 

“Just hang on for me, Angel. It’s gonna be okay.” 

He gets back to the compound in record time and in his trailer before taking off his coat and wrapping it around her. The sight of her burrowing in it would be something he’d be pleased about where it not such a bad situation. Of course his phone goes off and he’s not surprised to see Wynonna’s name. “Earp,” he answers it. 

“If anything, and I mean anything happens to her…” 

“She’s sick and she called me,” he interrupts, “Nothing is going to happen to her because I will kill anyone who tries.” 

“I can’t believe she’d call you of all people.” 

He tries to keep that from hurting him and forces out, “Yeah, well I can’t get sick and I doubt she wants any of you to come down with it. And considering I’ve protected her in the past it was a safe gamble to make.” 

“She could have called Doc.” 

There is a part of him that wasn’t sure why she hadn’t done that, too but tries to keep himself from reading too much into it and responds, “She was feverish and woozy when I got there. I don’t think she could think far enough to figure out who would be best. So I have her and she’ll remain here with me until better. None of you will be allowed on the premise.” 

“Doc warned as much...but like I said: anything pervy or weird or…” 

“Wynonna,” he interrupts, “I’m sleeping with Doc Holliday. There is absolutely nothing that you need to concern yourself about. And I take offense to you ever thinking I’d hurt someone I consider family.” 

“Just...don’t you dare fail her, Robert.” 

“I’m won’t,” he promises quietly, “Now look after the others. Waverly will be fine.”

“She better be.” 

He ends the call irritated but that fades when he hears a hoarse, “B-Bobo?” 

Immediately he’s to the bedside. “Hey, Angel.” 

She pulls the coat closer. “S-Sorry if...Wynonna got mad. She...gets like that when she’s worried, you know.” 

“An Earp’s short temper is nothing I haven’t dealt with before. Think you can drink something for me though? Gonna need to stay hydrated as much as you can.”

“I-I can try. N-no promises with how I feel.” 

“Trying is all I ask,” comes his response as he moves for the small kitchen. It’s when he has a glass of juice in his hand and is by the bed he can’t help asking, “Why...didn’t you call Doc? He could have come up to the homestead to get you?”

As he watches, she looks a little embarrassed before saying, “I know but...you make me feel safe still.” 

Something warm blooms in his chest as he hands her the cup. “You will always be safe with me, Angel.” 

She manages a few sips before returning it and curling back up and he tucks the coat and then the blanket over her. “I’m proud of who you have become, Waverly. You should be, too,” he murmurs as he gently kisses the top of her head. 

“...love you, too, Bobo,” comes the sleepy reply that has him swallowing thickly before smiling. He steps outside to lean back against the door and sends a text to Doc. 

It’s not even a few minutes before a message would come back, “What else did you expect from her? Our Waverly is a smart girl. She knows when someone is truly in her corner. Take good care of our angel and I’ll look after the rest of them. <3” The heart emoji makes him laugh softly and wonder if, in the end, this wasn’t as close to heaven as he’d get. 


End file.
